


Of rocks and feathers

by Nightbirdsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP, Porn with too much plot, Writing Exercise, how do you tag, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbirdsong/pseuds/Nightbirdsong
Summary: Byun Baekhyun thinks something is missing from his life, while Oh Sehun just struggles to find something steady in a never ending stream of faces and hotel rooms. And maybe, Baekhyun allows himself to think, it's not that big of a thing what he actually misses in his life, what he wishes for Sehun to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: not proof read, not corrected, written on mobile and a lack of synonyms. This was written in three days as a birthday gift for S, who's probably the most violent reader I've ever had

Byun Baekhyun is used to the world as it is. He is used to the fast paced, hectic tempo of a work day, rushing from one place to the other, armed with a heavy metal case containing all his work utensils. He is used to the claustrophobic feeling of a crowded subway, bodies pressing against his from all sides, people breathing down his neck while he clutches his case tightly, trying not to stumble. But he is also used to the slow days, the tranquility of a Sunday morning. He likes to sleep in, get some coffee and do nothing but watch television the entire day, but on the other hand he never really enjoys those days. Those days mean nothing but boredom, too much time to sit down and think about his life.  
Well, Baekhyun doesn't exactly pity himself, nor does he question his decisions he made along the way, along the path he chose to walk down to become who he is now.  
He enjoys his life.  
Very much so.  
Because he followed his dreams, no matter what people said or thought and that- as a fact- is something he is proud of. And he's proud of the job he scored, the people he met and the future that lies in front of him.  
And exactly this is what Byun Baekhyun questions on Sunday mornings while nursing a scalding hot cup of coffee between his hands, fingertips tingling with the heat of the ceramic.  
His future.  
A couple of months ago, he would have laughed at the thought that something would ever - ever - make him wonder about the things the future will bring for him.  
It's simple, really. Baekhyun is sure about his future, honestly. He just isn't sure about one tiny little thing and it throws him off. It catches him off guard more often than not to wake up to an empty bed, sheets still crumpled and cooling, his skin feeling too tight for his body, still buzzing with the ghosts of phantom touches across his skin.  
No, Baekhyun tells himself as he takes another sip of his coffee and burns his tongue, he has to change something. Some tiny little detail in his future. He just doesn't know how to do that just yet.

The world is nothing but a blur for Oh Sehun. It's nothing but an endless stream of faces and voices, flashing lights and changing hotel rooms, airports becoming bedrooms and airplanes becoming living rooms. He doesn't have consistency in his life anymore, everything just swimming by like water flushed down the drain with all his make up and hair gel and insecurities. He can't allow himself to complain about it - for one, because he chose this life himself. And secondly, because he enjoys it. He loves the feeling all the rushing spreads through his veins, like fire coursing through him, almost like adrenaline shooting down his spine. It makes him feel alive, young and reckless - changing one stage for another, one sea of faces and cameras for the next. Like the young God some people paint him to be. One bottle of beer follows the first, the second, the third. He can do it because people don't care about it. It just adds a little cherry on top of his image and reputation. Notorious little bastard that he is.  
Sehun loves the shoving and tugging, the pushing and pulling, the screaming. He revels in it, tries to use it like a warm blanket to fuel his ego.  
It works- most of the time.  
Because sometimes, when he gets pulled into a crowd, hands touching, groping, jerking, he feels lost. He feels like there is no end to this ocean, to this road, to the stream of people and from time to time Oh Sehun allows himself to think that maybe the only thing missing in his life is something stable. Someone who could be a home for him when his own pompous apartment feels like the place of a perfect picture stranger, all the edges and angles too hard for his taste, but fitting his image like a fist fits an eye.  
He can't be honest with himself in these moments when he sits with his head leaned against the airplane seat, the world growing small beneath his feet as his band mates chat loudly about their upcoming concert. He can't be because if he would, he would whisper to himself that maybe, just maybe, there already is something stable like this.

His fingertips are dented and rough when he stumbles out of the practice room and into the corridor, eyelids heavy and voice worn thin from vocal practice. His body feels transparent, like a window maybe and he wouldn't be surprised if he would bump into a door and shatter into a million pieces. He doesn't look at the watch clinging to his wrist so tightly it actually hurts- but it was a gift, so he has to wear it. The watch would only tell him that he's been awake for more than twenty hours already, head buzzing and clouded and his tongue heavy in his mouth. This feeling is what Sehun would describe his world like. Fuzzy, dizzying, tiring. His body feels heavy as he drags himself down the corridor, feet scuffing and knees burning from sitting too long.  
Sleep. He just needs to sleep and everything will be better. But his apartment is empty and cold, no dog, no cat, not even a parrot waiting for him to greet him and wish him goodnight. Maybe he won't sleep at all again, instead opting to write a few song to the riffs his band mate sent him via mail.  
Or he'll just crash in the dressing room down the hall, occupying the couch like he did one too many times - his spine can tell. He could call Yixing under the pretense of wanting to go over the running order once more. But he knows that Yixing is probably too busy pining over one of their idol colleagues to actually pick up the phone. Poor boy and his make believe friend zone he's not even stuck in. It could be the typical guitarist syndrome- to never be the popular guy.  
Sehun sighs, runs a hand through his hair and trudges down the dimly lit hallway towards the dressing room, only stopping in his tracks when his vision swims. A door to his left swings open noisily, the hinges grating- and grating on his nerves at the same time. Sehun turns his head just a fraction and watches a small man slip out of the room, a heavy metal case in his arms, door banging shut behind him, making Sehun wince where he stands, hand still in his hair.  
“Hi.”, he states softly before the man can turn around and the fact that it actually makes the other jump has him smiling ever so softly to himself.  
“Oh.”, the smaller breathes out and smiles up at him and Sehun isn't sure if the other is simply saying his last name, or if it's a noise of surprise. “You're back.”  
That's not a question, Sehuns brain provides helpfully and he nods slowly, dropping his hand. The smallers eyes follow the motion, lips shaping a soft ‘o’ before smoothing out again before he smiles: “Welcome back then! Do you have a break now?”  
“No.”, Sehun mutters and the man shifts the metal case in his arms. He rolls his eyes at that and reaches out to take the heavy object out of the others arms, muttering: “Baekhyun, you know that we have a concert coming up in a couple of days.”  
“Sure.”, Baekhyun tuts and massages his upper arms, head cocking to the side as he regards Sehun with a long, pointed look. “But I hoped you would get a small break before that.”  
Wishful thinking, really.  
Someone like Sehun rarely has “days off” and especially not after a comeback. Before a comeback he's busy working for it and after the comeback, he's busy promoting. A never ending circle of streams. He sighs deeply, bites his tongue to prevent himself from yawning and replies with a smirk: “Did you hope I would spend some time with you, sunshine?”  
The nickname has Baekhyuns cheeks flaring bright crimson, his shoulders drawing up as he fidgets where he stands, features morphing into an agonised grimace.  
“Oh my God this is officially the worst nickname anybody ever gave me. I'm not kidding on this one Sehun.”  
Sehun just laughs and waves him off, taking a small step closer to bend down and whisper his answer, the corners of his mouth curled even while he speaks.  
“If you admit that you missed me, I'll carry your books back to your locker, kid.”  
“I’m older than you!”, Baekhyun wheezes and hits his arm with a tiny little fist, but he blushes so brightly, Sehun can’t help but to smile.  
“I mean it.”, he just shrugs and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, rounding on him and strolling down the hallway, calling over his shoulder: “Well then, come on, big boy. I don’t have all night.”  
It’s a lie.  
A blatantly obvious one so, but Sehun plays along with it.  
He sighs dramatically and follows the smaller, easily carrying the others case.  
Baekhyun always has time for him. It’s an unwritten rule for the both of them. The moment Sehun is in town, it’s one of the first things he does. Finding Baekhyun and taking him home.  
And it won’t be any different tonight.

It all started as a joke.  
A stupid bet they made while being drunk at a company dinner, bored out of their minds. Sehun had quickly separated himself from his band mates, sticking to Baekhyuns side while the other had chattered away with the rest of the styling team, hands fluttering and cheeks rosy. They were so bored back then, stuck with the same people they saw day in and day out, no thrill waiting for them on this party. The only thrill they got was a small bet, Sehun claiming that Baekhyun might be beautiful, but the smaller could never make him lose his poker face. The hand that crept up his thigh while they were having dinner had him choking on his drink, Baekhyun smiling impishly next to him.  
The hand had stayed there all evening, brushing higher and higher until Sehun was painfully hard in his slacks, his swollen length pushing against the zipper of his Armani pants.  
He had slapped Baekhyuns hand away some time after all the others had left the table to go and dance, claiming that he wasn’t in the mood to dance and he just wanted to sit here and drink the night away, but the truth was that his blood had been boiling in his veins.  
It didn’t take long for them to stumble into an empty room in the back of the hotels main floor, feet kicking the door shut and hands pulling on ties and suit jackets.  
Neither of them had ever stated that they were into men and yet it was so easy to fall into each other, lips crashing and teeth clacking while Sehun had Baekhyun pressed up against a wall. Sehun didn’t prefer men per se. He wasn’t picky when it came to the people he shared his bed with and still, Byun Baekhyun was something else entirely.  
And Baekhyun had dropped down to his knees for him all too easily too, fingers pulling down the taller mans zipper and reaching inside, slender digits closing around his hot flesh before his lips had closed around the head, sucking.  
Sehun sometimes likes to remember that night, but at the same time he tries to forget about the embarrassingly short time it had taken him to come down Baekhyuns throat, fingers buried in soft brown locks. 

 

They rarely go to Baekhyuns place.  
The reason for that is simple, really. It’s acceptable for Baekhyun to come over to Sehuns apartment, but the other way around? Not so much. The media won’t pick up on a scandal as long as it’s just a stylist visiting an idols place, as strange as it sounds.  
Their lives play out at night most of the time anyway. They’ve been maneuvering around being exposed to the world for months now, building a routine that both of them stick to, even though they don’t have to. Baekhyun never tags along in Sehuns car, always takes the subway and Sehun lets down all the blinds in his apartment just in case.  
Nobody ever bothers to ask any questions, but Baekhyun likes to say “better safe than sorry”, no matter how many times Sehun tries to tell him that this caution is unnecessary.  
But with time, he’s gotten used to it, the familiar thrum of arousal already burning low under his skin and in his stomach. It’s like he’s psyching himself up by following their little routine, like his body remembers what is about to happen as soon as he types in his door code, presses the buttons to roll down the blinds and dims the light.  
It’s not for him, dimming the light. It’s just because Baekhyun likes it and Sehun is way too lazy to light some candles. And of course he wouldn’t do that even if he weren’t lazy either, because frankly, they aren’t a couple. Or maybe they are. Sehun isn’t so sure about that anymore. They never really defined what they are, but he knows that Baekhyun isn’t sleeping with anybody else and neither is Sehun - or rather, he stopped doing that because his manager told him that bringing fans to his hotel room isn’t allowed and well, it’s nicer to sleep with Baekhyun anyways. It’s easier, warmer…. Familiar.  
It’s exactly what he longs for all the time, if he thinks about it now, stifling a yawn behind his hand, scratching absentmindedly at his stomach as he toes off his shoes to kick them aside and wander into the silence of his apartment. Baekhyun is the stable thing, the familiar thing, the one thing Sehun always comes back to as soon as he comes home.  
He slumps down on the couch, throws an arm over his eyes and waits, counting his breaths and the minutes it takes for Baekhyun to catch up to him. Sometimes the subway is faster than Sehun is with his car, considering traffic. But at night, with the streets empty, Baekhyun needs at least five minutes more than Sehun does to arrive at the idols apartment.  
He doesn’t announce his presence, just takes a seat on Sehuns lap, hands smoothing up over his lower abdomen, his waist and then over his pectoral muscles, humming as he leans down to slot their lips together softly and Sehun chuckles into their liplock, hands finding their place on Baekhyuns thighs that bracket his own.  
“Hi.”, Baekhyun smiles against his lips and Sehun cracks an eye open, grinning up at him almost boyishly. “We already said hi to each other, silly.”  
“I know.”, comes the snickered reply and then the warmth slips away from his body, making him groan and reach out blindly, eyes falling shut again as Baekhyun clicks his tongue to chastise him.  
“I’ll be right back you big baby. I just want to freshen up. You can take off your pants already though, pretty boy. I plan on going down on you to show you how much I missed you.”, Sehun hears the older man state, nodding sleepily as he listens to the sound of Baekhyun padding away towards the bathroom.  
His hands are already tugging on the buckle of his belt, thumbs hooking into the waistband when he yawns again, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and he stops in his motions, allowing himself one tiny moment of just breathing and enjoying the silence of his apartment.  
It’s only when Baekhyun is coming back into the room, wearing nothing but his tightly fitting boxer briefs and a shirt, that the room is really entirely silent.  
“Are you kidding me?”, Baekhyun laughs as soon as he is standing in front of the couch, hands on his hips and eyes studying the sleeping face of the young rock star, eyes still smudged with eyeliner, lips slack and open, a silent snore exhaled through his nose. He nudges the younger with his foot softly, sighing to himself before he bends down and tugs Sehuns legs up onto the couch, dragging a blanket over him before slipping underneath it and snuggling up into the taller mans side, rolling his eyes while he whispers: “I should just go find your toy box and fuck myself. You idiot.”

 

Baekhyun wakes up to a gentle touch fluttering across his bottom lip, fingers running down his side and underneath his shirt, tickling over his skin as a gentle weight presses him down into the cushions of the couch. Baekhyun whines in his sleep, keeping his eyes shut, but there is hot breath puffing against his ear and he squirms, opens his lips to let his tongue brush against the tips of two long, slim flingers in what could be a tease.  
He hears Sehuns breath hitch against his ear and the body on top of him bucks down against him, letting him feel the hard ridge of a swelling cock against his hip, pushing into the sharp angle of the bone there.  
“Open up.”, Sehun rumbles into his ear and Baekhyun shudders, complies immediately while keeping his eyes closed. He doesn’t have to look up at Sehun to know what the other will look like right now. His pupils will be blown wide, blackening his normally chocolate brown eyes, his still blond hair ruffled and wild, hanging into his forehead. Early mornings like this one always mean one thing for Baekhyun: Oh Sehun looking like pure sin - all smudged eyeliner and features holding pure, uncalculated lust.  
Sehuns fingers slip past his lips, over his tongue and he tastes salt, the hint of something sweet and Baekhyun realizes that it’s the flavour of the lube he brought over last time he spent the night, cotton candy and vanilla. He moans around the digits pressing down on his palate, making him gag for a second, but Sehun just pushes them deeper into his mouth, brushing against the edges of his teeth and Baekhyun opens his eyes to look at him the moment he closes his lips and gives Sehuns fingers a suck, moaning obscenely - just because he can.  
Sehun looks like the devil up there above him, soft blond hair illuminated by the little light that falls through the gaps of the blinds, casting long streaks of gold across his hair, his skin and into his eyes. His mouth is frowning but Baekhyun knows that it’s just a look of utter concentration that makes him appear almost angry and Baekhyun feels his heart hammering in his chest, his own cock twitching where it’s trapped between the waistband of his boxer shorts and his stomach.  
He lets his tongue brush into the space between Sehuns fingers, coating them with sticky saliva although he knows that it’s not necessary. The taller man never preps him without using proper lubrication, always careful to make this as pleasurable for Baekhyun as it is for himself. But he makes a show out of it, suckling on Sehuns fingers like they are most delicious thing in the world, letting his eyelids fall nearly shut, schooling his face into a look of utter sensuality.  
He loves these mornings, Sehun all puffed up eyes and soft lips no matter how tempting he really looks. But they always take it slow, lazily kissing the moment Sehun pulls his fingers out of the smallers mouth, smearing saliva down his chin.  
Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, licking the taste of coffee and peppermint from Sehuns tongue, hands coming up to tangle in Sehuns hair, running the slightly sticky strands through the gaps between his fingers. They are rough to the touch with the gel Sehun used the night before, clinging to his hands more than they normally would and Baekhyun presses up into the kiss hungrily, reminded of the fact that the both of them aren’t supposed to be together like this. They’re supposed to be a shining star and his stylist, nothing more.  
And yet Baekhyun rolls his hips up against Sehuns own, swallowing the youngers groan as he kisses him hungrily, squirming until he can wrap a leg over the others waist and pull him in, starting to gyrate his body underneath the taller.  
It doesn’t take long for Sehun to lose his patience, still having their lips slotted together, tongues twining together in this lazy way that has Baekhyuns blood singing in his veins, but there are insistent hands pulling on his briefs to wrestle them down his legs, stopping at mid-thigh, a warm palm curling around Baekhyuns hardened length.  
He yelps into the kiss, jerks underneath the others frame and nearly bites his tongue but it’s enough to have him trembling in pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. Sehun drags his teeth across his bottom lip, licking over it slowly as he pulls away, sitting back on his haunches, keeping his eyes on Baekhyuns as he takes his time tugging off his briefs completely, tossing them over his shoulder with his head cocked to the side, an almost innocent look on his face that has Baekhyun laughing silently.  
His shirt is bunched up underneath his armpits, but he doesn’t bother taking it off, knowing that it’s pointless since they’ll be done sooner rather than later. Sehun likes to wreck him in the most innocent way, all blushed cheeks and red bitten lips, blankets covering them while he intertwines their finger together, setting a slow pace.  
Baekhyun knows he has this darker side to him and yet- yet Sehun has never treated him roughly. Not when he tangles his fingers in Baekhyuns hair, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, not when he flips him over onto his stomach to press his palms flat against the round of his ass. He squirms where he lays on the couch when Sehun presses the pad of a finger against his entrance, slick with lube and slipping over his skin in a cold, wet touch.  
Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth he brings up a hand to rest the tips of his fingers against the swell where his mouth smoothes out into his chin, watching Sehuns face intently as the first finger breaches him slowly, almost tenderly so.  
The stretch burns for a moment, the last time he had himself stretched open a couple of days ago while he talked to Sehun on the phone, the younger still stuck in Australia after his last concert. His muscles adjust to the touch fairly quick, a sigh escaping him when Sehun doesn’t waste any time to curl his finger and feather the tip of it across Baekhyuns prostate, pulling out right after that to push back in with two digits instead of one.  
He arches his back, kicks a leg out to hook it across Sehuns arm to pull him in, pressing both his hands against his mouth, knuckles digging into his skin to stifle his sounds.  
Sehun only chuckles at that, stroking a hand down over Baekhyuns inner thigh, working him open steadily and with practiced movements - in the exact same way Baekhyun likes it.  
He's impatient by now, squirming on the cushions, hands reaching for Sehun when the taller scissors his fingers apart and makes him mewl.  
“Alright, alright.”, Sehun mumbles softly, pulling his fingers out, used to Baekhyuns wordless impatience and his squirming by now, used to all the signals the others body sends him.  
Sometimes Baekhyun allows himself the fleeting thought that maybe Sehun already knows him better than the younger actually realizes. He knows how Baekhyun likes his coffee, his favorite movie and his favorite ice cream. He knows when the stylist is cranky and just needs to be held tightly, even though these moments normally happen in empty practice rooms or corridors, Sehuns arms enveloping him tightly and holding him still, no matter how much Baekhyun struggles against his hold. It’s as if their roles are reversed and Baekhyun is the idol, itching and unsteady and Sehun is the one living a stable life.  
Baekhyun watches out of bleary eyes as Sehun scoots back a little, letting the smallers leg slip down onto the backrest of the couch to tug down his pants, straining visibly against the bulge of his crotch. The zipper grates noisily and Sehun hisses when the pressure on his pelvis is eased away, the material of his boxer shorts tenting and curving upwards against his stomach. Baekhyun licks his lips, completely heedless of the way Sehuns eyes follow the motion of his tongue. Sehun doesn’t have the nicest cock Baekhyun has ever seen, that would be exaggerated. It’s a really nice one though, he always thinks to himself in moments like these. The head is always hued red, the ridge at the rim catching the drops of translucent that sometimes roll over the smooth surface of pinking skin, over the veins on the underside and between Sehuns fingers when he grips the length, circling it with his fingers, the tips of his thumb and index almost not overlapping with the girth.  
Baekhyun involuntarily opens his mouth as if he’ll be able to taste Sehun on his tongue by simply breathing in.  
“Next time.”, he rumbles out and shimmies out of his trousers, kicking them away onto the carpet before he pulls down the soft fabric of his plaid briefs.  
Baekhyun holds his breath for a second when the wet head of Sehuns cock slips free from his boxer shorts, red and engorged and already shining with drops of precome smearing over the velvety skin, clinging to the fabric slowly dragging over the veiny underside.  
“Stop teasing me.”, the brunette hisses at him, wiggling on the couch and Sehun breathes out a chuckle, rolling his eyes as he rips his shirt over his head and lets it join the tallers pants on the floor. He doesn’t bother taking his briefs of completely - he rarely does on lazy mornings like this one, but Baekhyun isn’t one to complain.  
Those mornings always feel hazy, heady in their slowness, almost tender. He readily welcomes Sehun back into his arms, fingers running through his hair as he pulls him down into a liplock, soft, caressing, wanting. It’s easy for Sehun to reach between their bodies and line himself up, the careful pressure of the tallers length against his entrance having Baekhyun trembling in expectation, teeth finding Sehuns bottom lip and tugging. The blond moans into their kiss, the fingers of one of his hands tangling in Baekhyuns locks to keep his head still while he eases himself inside.  
Baekhyuns muscles flutter against the intrusion at first, giving way as he relaxes his body on purpose, memories of previous nights making it easier for him to hand himself over to the other completely. He trusts him. He knows he won’t get hurt while being on Sehuns arms.  
And Sehun is always gentle.  
He exhales around a groan, squeezing his eyes shut at the impossibly tight fit, each inch sliding deeper into him igniting a fire that courses through his veins, sparking up his spine and down to his toes and he can’t help but to cave in on himself, body sliding hotly against Sehuns, who still has a hand in his hair, tugging his head back to kiss him, lips fitting together in a messy mix of tongue and lips and saliva.  
He tastes the mint and coffee on Sehuns lips, wonders for a moment if his morning breath is bad and how long Sehun has been awake already, but the thoughts get all but punched out of his head when the taller finally bottoms out, balls pressed against the well of his behind, the short, trimmed hair at the base of Sehuns arousal brushing his skin.  
He fidgets for a moment, kisses the taller deeper, tasting and memorizing each little crevice of his mouth with the tip of his tongue. The ridges in the roof of his mouth, the sharpness of his teeth. He grinds back against the intrusion, clenching his muscles on purpose only to hear Sehun gasp above him, his fingers slipping from Baekhyuns hair to cradle his cheek.  
He nudges forward, his muscles pull taut under Baekhyuns legs that are wrapped around his middle, heel of his foot slipping over the expanse of his strong back and towards the slight swell of his ass.  
They stay like this for a couple of heartbeats, breathing against each other, trembling in each others hold and Sehun presses their foreheads together as the only warning the brunette gets before he pulls out halfway and pushes back in, benign but strong, shunting Baekhyun up towards the other end of the couch with the snap of his hips.  
Baekhyun hiccups around a moan, eyes opening slowly to look up at Sehun, watch the way his fingers dance across the broadness of his shoulders, fingernails scratching over the bulging muscles in his upper arms at the next roll forward of those strong hips.  
Hazelnut brown eyes meet his, still clouded with sleep, little specks of grit still clinging to the corners of his eyes and Baekhyun thinks he has never seen anything more alluring in his entire life. Sehun looks so soft on top of him, all pliable lips and hooded eyes, messy hair and makeup smeared. It’s so different from the hard edges he normally exhibits in his everyday life and Baekhyun asks himself what it would be like if Sehun wasn’t as gentle as he is in the bedroom.  
He can’t concentrate like this though, his senses flooded with stimuli and he has to close his eyes to not simply fall apart underneath Sehuns gyrating body, the look of utter lust that is burning in the younger mans eyes nearly driving him to the edge. He presses his eyes shut so tightly, he can’t even see the light shining red through his lids, clinging to Sehun like his life depends on it. The head of his own cock catches on Sehuns stomach, his shirt being pulled down with the movement of their bodies and brushing against his heated skin.  
Baekhyun gasps, shivers and clings harder, letting his hips roll up to meet each and every single one of Sehuns thrusts, making him stutter in his rhythm for a second before they fall into pace with each other, easily finding a slow but steady cadence that makes them spiral higher and higher in their pleasure.  
Sehun stretches him open so deliciously, even with the careful preparations earlier. It makes him feel so full, filled to the brim with nothing but Sehun, Sehun, Sehun and he clenches his muscles, body swallowing up Sehuns flesh easily, pliant under his touch.  
His favorite sensation probably is the smooth glide of Sehuns cock into him, the way it catches on the stretched muscle of his entrance, the skin there feeling slick and raw at the same time. He loves the sensation of it, feeling it so clearly, the spot they’re connected at. He prefers it over Sehun skimming over his sweet spot, the feeling all too overpowering, making him lose focus. Because as much as he values his own pleasure and as much as he knows that Sehun focuses on nothing else but Baekhyuns satisfaction, he wants to be aware of the way the idols body moves against his, fits against his, feels inside of him.  
He’s come to love the feeling of Sehun rubbing him raw, the clean trail of small blond hair leading from his navel down always bringing delicious friction to his own hardened length.  
But something is missing, something that feels off to him for weeks already.  
Sehun suddenly grasps his neck, palm pressing against his throat and Baekhyun spasms in shock, eyes flying open and hot arousal tingling along his veins, erection jerking against his tummy, leaving a smear or translucent. But the sensation is gone a moment later, Sehuns fingers cupping the side of his face as he slots their lips together again, angling his hips just slightly and Baekhyun whines in the back of his throat when head of the others cock pounds directly into his prostate. His whole body contracts at the feeling of stars exploding along his spine, in his gut and mostly in his pelvis and he rakes his nails down Sehuns back, leaving red dents on the creamy white and black ink.  
“You close?”, Sehun whispers against his mouth, thumb catching on the edge of his mouth, spreading saliva. He sounds breathless, words stagnant with the way his body keeps moving, moving, moving. Baekhyun nearly swallows his own tongue, can’t find the right words or enough air in his lungs to answer him, not when his body gets shunted up the couch more and more, his skin sticking with sweat and his cock pulsing on his stomach, throbbing with each thrust into his heating body, all sensations gone but the steady sink-and-retreat of Sehuns velvety hard arousal.  
So he simply moans, voice breaking around the sound and Sehun answer the sound with a laugh, chuckling into yet another kiss. He’s still so gentle, Baekhyun thinks to himself as he feels himself slipping, steadily driven towards the edge and the black abyss of release.  
He’s so gentle even when his hips start to stutter, cock pulsing deep inside Baekhyuns body, fingers flexing where they are holding the smallers thigh up against his own side.  
Sehun falls apart before Baekhyun does, head tipping forward and body locking up, thrusts stilling and Baekhyun hears the moment he comes breathed down into his ear from where Sehun has his face pressed against the side of his neck, moaning lowly, the sound rumbling through his body before the stylist can feel the warmth of his orgasm spreading through him.  
He struggles for breath, grips Sehuns sides with both his hands, palms against sweaty skin and grins up against the other, desperate for movement, for release.  
Sehun aids him by retreating ever so slightly, pulling Baekhyuns ass up and off from the cushion, still throbbing inside him, pushing forward even though he doesn’t move anymore.  
His calloused hand wraps around Baekhyuns own length, thumb rubbing over his slit and then pressing into the small bundle of nerves at the base, circling his fingers to jack him off steadily but not fast as he keeps the grinding motion, drawing figure eights with his hips, nearly driving Baekhyun insane.  
He gasps, throws his arm over his eyes and lets his mouth fall open around his sounds, only peeking up at Sehun when he hears the other making a deep, guttural sound. It’s not the way Sehun jacks him, or the feeling of wet, stick cum slowly leaking from his ass around the tallers cock, no. It’s the way Sehun looks at him, all red bitten lips and burning eyes. He falls apart with a choked off sound, throwing his head back and arching his back, Sehun milking him through it with the same gentle hand as always. 

 

The impression of Sehuns palm against his throat lingers on his skin like a phantom touch. It’s weird, really, how he still feels it dawdle like it’s still there, even when he takes a shower and cleans himself, washing away dried come from his stomach and his thighs. He feels sore, but in a good way. Not fucked out in the sense he would like to be, but it’s okay. Because Sehun always takes good care of him makes him feel so wonderfully pleased and satisfied. It’s still missing.  
It won’t go away, he notices while brushing foundation over the face of a too beautiful girl sitting in his chair, dressed in nothing but richly flowing silk. She’s Sehun duet partner for the night, a special event in honor of an award show. She’ll be hanging off the others arm all night, he thinks begrudgingly, probably luring the tall singer into her bed with carefully placed touches and whispered words into his heavily pierced ear.  
Baekhyun doesn’t dislike her per se, he just doesn’t like the thought of someone else spending the night with the man he has come to love so deeply. They’re not exclusive - yet - he knows that and he knows that Sehun can’t take him to the red carpet, no matter how many openly gay idols are out there. Image and reputation are what build Sehuns career and Baekhyun won’t risk something as important as this over something petty like his misplaced jealousy.  
“You’re looking so gloomy today.”, Joohyun notes softly, her gently lilting voice ripping Baekhyun out of his thoughts and he catches himself circling his own fingers around the swell of his throat. He meets her eyes in the mirror, smiles and shakes his head, motioning her to close her eyes so he can apply her eyeliner and sultry smoky eyes.  
She follows his instructions, but still her mouth is running and Baekhyun wishes he could grow a second pair of arms to busy her lips with lipstick or gloss.  
“My bandmate was lovesick the other day, you know? She looked exactly like you.”  
“I’m not lovesick.”, Baekhyun tuts and drags the tip of his eyeliner brush over her lid, leaving stark black against her almost white skin. “I have a very healthy love life.”  
Joohyun hums softly, a smile gracing her gently bowed lips. She’s so pretty, Baekhyun thinks. And Sehun would completely wreck her, he adds. Because someone like Joohyun couldn’t handle the mans strength, no matter how gentle he would be with her.  
“I can tell.”, she chuckles and finally opens her eyes again when she feels the brush leaving her lid. Her gaze falls on him again and Baekhyun fidgets under the scrutiny of it.  
He likes her, he really does. Sometimes at least. When she’s not Sehuns fuck-date for the night. Joohyun tilts her head to the side slightly, her rose blond hair slipping over her shoulder and curling around her neck. She’s so pretty, so feminine and Baekhyun thinks that Sehun will like that. He will like making her eyeliner run down her cheeks while he fucks her slowly, taking his time to take her apart, fibre by fibre.  
Baekhyun shudders at the image and the ghost of the hand is back around his throat, his fingers following as he looks down at his feet, only to escape her eyes.  
“Well… I feel like something is missing.”, he slowly admits and Joohyun blinks at him. Her fingers play with her phone in her lap, turning it from left to right and back again.  
“Love?”, she suggests and Baekhyun quickly shakes his head, busying himself with her hair to do something with his hands and distract himself.  
“I am pretty aware of the fact that I love him.”  
He doesn’t even notice his own slip up and even if he did, Joohyun doesn’t seem fazed by it, just brushes her tongue over her bottom lip. She’s still considering him with a long, unblinking stare before she asks: “And what is missing then?”  
Baekhyun shrugs, huffs and puffs his cheeks out before he lets out all the air held in his lungs and starts rambling, Joohyun just smiling and nodding along to his words in the politest way Baekhyun has ever seen someone nod.  
“He’s so damn gentle all the time. As if he’s afraid to hurt me! And let me tell you, I am not a porcelain doll, alright? I just wish he would wreck me, just fucking once! But no, Mister popular pretty boy with his stupid leather jacket has to be a gentle giant, sure.”  
“Breathe.”, Joohyun laughs and Baekhyun exhales through his nose before drawing in a breath again. The girl in the seat in front of him is shaking with her silent glee, one hand curled in front of her mouth and Baekhyun tells himself that maybe she isn’t that bad. She would be a fitting partner for Sehun to accompany to the red carpets for the rest of his life.  
Her laughter dies down after a few moments of Baekhyun curling her hair softly, letting the rich texture slide through his fingers before draping the strands around her face and neck.  
“Force it out of him then.”, she instructs him, holding up a finger, perfectly manicured fingernail glinting in the lights of the makeup table. “I am sure that he’s not that gentle.”  
Baekhyun gives her a hard stare at that and the way she looks back at him has a goosebumps rising along his spine. It’s knowing, a little bit too much so.  
“Thank you, Baekhyun.”, Joohyun finally declares, clapping her hands and dragging her thumb over her lips to smear the red of her lipstick into her skin, leaving a red sticky spot on Baekhyuns nose on her way out. He grimaces into the mirror when he spots her coming back in, walking carefully to not destroy her hair.  
“And by the way”, she starts, sounding too mischievous for Baekhyuns good. “Jealousy works on him. A lot. He hates sharing what is his.”  
Baekhyun choked on his own words, the sound of Joohyuns bright, tinkling laughter following her down the hallway and out into the open, leaving nothing but silence in Baekhyuns brightly lit dressing room. Maybe she’s got a point. 

 

Fuck no.  
No comma, no nothing just “fuck no”.  
Baekhyun is laughing, too loudly, too happily - while he nearly sits on the idols lap he’s doing the mans make up - a young singer named Xiumin if Sehun remembers correctly, he’s bad with names and he doesn’t to remember the name of someone who is touching Baekhyuns thighs so naturally. Just no. Those thighs are his to touch, alright?  
He glowers at his own reflection while Jongdae works on his hair, straightening the newly dyed strands into a sophisticated style that pulls all the hair back from his face and over his head. He looks good and excuse him, he knows he looks good. He looks better than boy-faced Xiumin and his purple hair. The singer looks like a baby. He’s probably older than Sehun, but who cares? He isn’t allowed to make Baekhyun smile like this, laugh like this and blush like this. That’s Sehuns job.  
Sehuns fucking right when ever he is back in Seoul.  
“Wow, death glare.”, Jongdae purrs into his ear and Sehun jerks, nearly slips from the chair, earning himself some amused stares from the crew fluttering around them with cameras and makeup bags.  
“Shut up.”, Sehun snaps, but his reply is weak and his voice not nearly as venomous as he wants it to be. “I’m not glaring, alright?”  
“Sure.”, Jongdae shrugs, utterly amused, the cat like corners of his mouth curling up. “Whatever you say, Hun. And you’re totally not glaring at Baekhyun or anything.”  
The laughter next to them has Sehun glaring for real now, his head snapping to the side and Xiumin shoots him an apologetic glance, thin lips smiling.  
Sehun just grumbles and takes off the towel that’s wrapped around his shoulders, deciding for himself that they’re done and he doesn’t need to see this any longer.  
Jongdae protests silently behind him, but Sehun looks at himself in the mirror briefly and nods to himself before he leaves the dressing room. He would smile to himself on his way out because he knows that Baekhyun is watching him, but he can’t. Not when Xiumins hand is settled on the small stylists waist so intimately, Baekhyuns hand resting on top of small fingers. Fuck no. 

 

Baekhyun is fawning over Xiumin.  
There is no other words for it, honestly. Whenever there is a break there is a stylist team rushing forward, dodging cameras and people to touch up on eyeliner, hair and powder.  
Sehun already turns towards Baekhyun like he always does, irritated beyond belief when Jongdaes hands start tugging on him instead of Baekhyuns slim pretty ones.  
No, instead of caring about him like he normally does, Baekhyun is all but gushing over the other idol again, cooing at him when Xiumin silently complains about his mascara making his eyes itch. Sehuns own eye twitches.  
It twitches.  
“Green eyed monster.”, Jongdae sing-songs while wagging a brush straight into his face.  
Sehun coughs at the smell of powder. Jongdae only grins at him.  
“Go away.”, Sehun growls at him and Jongdae cackles, downright cackles at him while he turns on his heel and saunters over to where Baekhyun is straightening Xiumins bowtie. Entirely unnecessary.  
Jongdae has to pry Baekhyun off of the idol, or so it seems to Sehun, who scoffs so loudly, Yixing next to him actually jolts in his chair, ripped out of his slumber by the sudden, unexpected noise.  
“What’s up with him?”, Yixing mutters and Chanyeol snickers into his champagne flute while Jongin drawls: “He’s jealous.”  
“I am not!”, Sehun wheezes, drawing the attention of a couple of people around them, hushing himself down to hiss: “I am not.”  
Yixing eyes him from the side, nibbling on his bottom lip and Tao reaches over to pat his knee gently, muttering something in Chinese to the older, who just blinks rapidly and makes a long, drawn out “ohhhh, Zhēn? Nà hěn hǎoxiào”. Tao only laughs and Sehun glares at them. He thinks that any more of this glaring and his eyes will be stuck like this for the rest of his life and the longer the evening goes, the clearer it is that Baekhyun doesn’t even plan on going back to normal. He downright ignores Sehun, even types something into the other idols phone with a wink and a wiggling of his fingers into his boyish face.  
“It’s pretty obvious.”, Joohyun tells him later, leaned into his side with a crystal flute, her long, elegant fingers splayed out against the long hilt. She looks wonderful tonight, all smooth and polished and glittering, her tight fitted dress hugging her in all the right places without revealing too much. Any other night and Sehun would have taken her home.  
He has. A couple of years ago when the both of them were nothing but trainees.  
It was nice, but Joohyun isn’t really the girl to settle for someone like Sehun, someone who doesn’t long for the popping of flashbulbs, for fast cars.  
Sehun isn’t what Joohyun wants and neither is she the one for him.  
While she wants the fame, the ice of diamonds against her skin, Sehun just wants warm blankets and soft wood, cinnamon eyes and vanilla kisses on Sunday mornings.  
Their reputations out there are different, switched. And Joohyun knows him so good, Sehun sometimes forgets that she can read him like an open book - he forgets because she never uses this knowledge against him.  
Until now.  
“Obvious?”, he echoes, trying to wrestle down the feeling that he already knows what she’s talking about. Her eyes are trained on the mirror behind the bar and she looks everything the dangerous lady she truly is. Her eyes, lined in black, follow a single figure around the room, the dimmed light of the chandelier hanging above their heads reflecting off of the jewels adorning her neck and earlobes.  
“How much you hate it that Xiumin has his hands all over Baekhyun.”  
“You’re not saying the word jealous.”, he deadpans and Joohyun raises an eyebrow at him, bringing the glass up to her lusciously red lips. She takes a sip.  
“Because you’re not jealous. You’re possessive.”, she tuts and pats his arm, leaning in close enough for him to smell her perfume, her lips brushing his ear while she speaks.  
“You’re missing something really important here, Sehun. He is looking at you all the time, evaluating your reaction to his flirting with Xiumin. And now you’re going to laugh like I just said the sweetest thing ever. Or I’m going to tell everybody how much Mister big, bad rockstar loves to have someone sitting on his face.”  
Sehun wrestles down the blush that creeps up his neck, clears his throat and touches the edge of his glass to his lip, chuckling to himself and resting a hand on the back of Jooyhuns waist, thumb brushing over the Swarovski jewels of her dress that dig into his skin.  
“Good boy.”, she purrs into his ear and Sehun rolls his eyes, kissing her temple tenderly.  
She’s a good friend.  
It goes on like this for a little while, Joohyun resting against him and Sehuns arm pulling her closer and closer still until there is hardly any space between their bodies left, the softness of her bosom pressed against the hard edge of his ribs, all feminine and giving.  
“I’m going to fuck Yixing tonight.”, she tells him, matter of factly, voice almost bored and yet Sehun hears the hunger in her tone. Joohyun chased Yixing down for over a year already and still the gentle guitarist doesn’t seem to pick up on her advances.  
Or so Joohyun thinks.  
Because Sehun knows Yixing and Yixing is everything, but slow.  
He knows exactly what Joohyun is doing, waiting for her to turn her back on him before a predatory grin stretches across his lips, eyes raking down her body and up again.  
“Oh, honey.”, he coos at her and Joohyuns eyes flicker up to his own, questioning. “You have no idea… what Yixing… is going to do to you do you?”  
Joohyun looks utterly confused now, eyebrows knitting together and she twirls a honey blond lock around her fingertip before she cocks her head to the side and smiles sweetly: “Explain.”  
Sehun leans closer to her, voice low and rumbling, his hand slipping down over her back and skimming over her ass briefly before he takes her hand in his and squeezes her fingers.  
“Yixing doesn’t get fucked. He fucks. And he fucks all night. Rough.”  
Joohyuns breath hitches in her throat, her eyelashes flutter across her cheekbones, color slowly rising in her cheeks, pink beneath her makeup. She darts her tongue out over her lips, her chest rises and falls a little faster already and Sehun smiles to himself.  
“He isn’t gentle. He likes to leave bruises and he loves to bite.”  
She looks up at him with glossed over eyes, the glaze of lust evident on her delicate features, but she catches herself when a movement to their right demands her attention.  
“He’s gone.”, Joohyun whispers and Sehun immediately breaks away from her, his fingertips brushing against her pulse point when he leaves her, his hand clasping Yixings shoulder on the way out. Even if he isn’t the one getting laid tonight, at least his guitarist will.  
He hurries out of the banquet hall silently, slipping through the attention net spanned all over the room, catching up on Baekhyun just before the smaller male is able to round the corner towards the elevators.  
A strong hand curls around a slender wrist, tugs and Baekhyun snarls, whips around and freezes, eyes growing big and round - and sad.  
“Hi.”, the smaller breathes out and all the laughter is gone from his voice and his eyes and his face. Sehun doesn’t like it. He’d rather have Baekhyun smiling and laughing at Xiumin, instead of looking so miserable.  
“Did you really think it would work?”, Sehun just asks and Baekhyun opens his mouth, only to close it again. There is no use in denying something if Sehun already knows.  
He shrugs softly, looks down to the side and mutters: “I really like him. You’re going to spend the night with Joohyun and I didn’t want to be alone.”  
Although Sehun knows that it all was a trick to make him jealous, there is white hot anger shooting through his veins. Baekhyun startles, nearly jumps out of his skin the moment Sehuns fist collides with the wall next to his head, their bodies suddenly so close he can feel the others breath on his face.  
“Listen here now.”, Sehun grits out, eyes boring into Baekhyuns, who looks up at him like he’s a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. “No one ever said I was going to fuck Joohyun.”  
“You nearly dirty talked her to orgasm!”, Baekhyun accuses him sharply, tiny fist hitting Sehuns chest angrily. “Don’t think I didn’t see you guys flirting your asses off all evening!”  
The taller only snorts at that, turning his head to the side to collect himself, to gather his thoughts, but it’s futile. Only the thought about Baekhyun willingly spending the night with someone like Xiumin has his blood boiling, running hotly in his veins.  
“That backfired, huh?”, he smirks down at Baekhyun, watches his face color in anger.  
“Maybe I’ll just go and find Xiumin then, if you’re going to be an ass.”  
It’s like Baekhyun is only pouring more fuel into an already brightly burning furnace. Sehun jerks where he stands, fist balling against the wall and he growls, narrows his eyes down at Baekhyun, who just stares back at him with defiance lighting up his eyes.  
His hand finds the smaller mans throat all too easily, fingers closing around malleable flesh, not squeezing but keeping the brunette in place as he slowly leans closer.  
“You can’t.”, he growls and Baekhyun draws in a sharp breath. There is something dancing across his features, something warm, almost tasteable. And slowly, so slowly, it dawns on him. It dawns on him that Baekhyun, sleazy little shit that he is, wanted this.  
He wanted Sehun to be angry at him.  
It’s so clear in the way his eyes dart from Sehuns own, down to his mouth and up again, tongue darting out to wet them, his shoulders relaxing although Sehun keeps a strong hand around his neck, almost pressing down on his windpipe.  
His mind wanders back, for only the fraction of a second, to the moment of weakness he granted himself the last time they slept together, the way his palm had grazed against Baekhyuns neck, making him shiver. He had interpreted it wrong.  
“Elevator.”, he mutters, voice so low it’s barely audible. “Now. And don’t you dare defy me, Baekhyun. I’ll go in there and punch Xiumin straight in the milk face.”  
The tiny stylist trembles where he stands, squirms and his hands moves as if he attempts to cover his crotch and Sehun bites back the triumphant grin that threatens to break out on his lips. He has to control the urge to just coo at Baekhyun, to make fun of him for the obvious way Sehuns more dominant behaviour has him already half hard in his slacks.  
And there he was, thinking that Baekhyun is the vanilla type, no matter how kinky the brunette got from time to time, calling him in the middle of the night to pant into his phone, telling Sehun the exact way his own fingers feel inside of him.  
How wrong he was, Sehun thinks to himself while he lets go of Baekhyuns neck and watches him all but fall over himself to get to the elevator, body visibly shaking and vibrating, his shoulders pulling up towards his neck. The entire hotel is booked for this event, all the rooms rented out for staff members and idols alike, but when Baekhyun presses the button for his own floor, Sehun clicks his tongue, presses his body against him from behind and pushes his thumb down against the number five - his floor.  
It’s more private than the staff floors - and most importantly, his band members already know. (And maybe, just maybe, Xiumins room is on the other side of the hallway, but that’s not important and Sehun isn’t as pavonine as to rub it into Xiumins face.)  
Baekhyun goes still where he stands, almost stops breathing and this time, Sehun allows himself to smile. Their reflection in the golden elevator wall is blurry, but he sees the blush that sits high on the smaller mans cheeks, making Sehun press against him even harder.  
“You got jealous over me and Joohyun.”, Sehun rumbles into his ear, ducking his head low enough to whisper directly into it. Baekhyuns breath finally stutters and dies out. “Do you really think, Xiumin could fuck you as good as I do?”  
“Sehun-”, the stylist starts and Sehun hushes him by placing both his hands on his waist, gripping hard. It’s a risky wager, but it’s worth it. The moment he pushes, Baekhyun complies, boneless in his hold where he’s held against the elevator wall, completely boxed in between Sehuns body and the cold metal. There is fog on the mirrored surface from where he is breathing hard, head turned to the side and face flushed.  
“Should I remind you again why you licked your lips the last time you saw my cock? Why you wanted to taste it so badly, you were almost so eager for it you would have opted to suck me off instead of me fucking you?”  
The words feel strange on his tongue, foreign in his mouth because he’s so used to handling Baekhyun with care, catering to all his needs to give him as much pleasure as he deserves.  
Right now though, with the anger bubbling low in his stomach, it’s hard to even concentrate on what Baekhyun needs. It’s like a broken record is playing inside his head, telling him to just show the stylist that he belongs to him and no one else.  
Claim him, claim him, claim him. Make him remember.  
Baekhyun doesn’t answer, just breathes heavily through his nose and Sehun writes his lack of response off as a small victory, the visible effect he has on the other making him feel smug, almost a little too powerful. Maybe he knew all along that sooner or later he would give in to himself, to seize Baekhyun a little harder, to grip his flesh until it would turn white under his fingers, until it would purple with a bruise. Sooner or later he would have broken but Baekhyun wants this. He wants this and the sudden surge of desire that rushes through him has his skin tingling and heat pooling in his pelvis. He ruts against Baekhyuns rear, letting the bulge of his slowly swelling arousal brush between the smaller mans full cheeks, teeth finding his earlobe to gently tug on it.  
Baekhyun whimpers.  
The sound shoots straight down to Sehuns middle, making his fingers twitch where they are holding the stylists waist securely in an almost too hard grip. He has heard Baekhyun whimper before, but never quite like this. It’s a sound so small, it’s barely there but it vibrates through the stylists slim body like water trickling down his spine.  
“Come on.”, Sehun instructs him hardly as soon as the elevator doors slide open, all but shoving him out of the cabin and into the vacant hallway waiting for them, dimly lit and silent. Baekhyun goes readily, but his hand reaches out for Sehuns own almost hesitantly and he doesn’t waste a single second before he laces their fingers together, tugging Baekhyun closer to him as a silent way of telling that everything is going to be alright.  
He can’t say it out loud right now, doesn’t trust himself or his voice. He can’t be soft on the other right now, can’t let this slip so easily. He’s the one in charge, not Baekhyun.  
Flirting this shamelessly right in front of him, letting someone else touch him where no one should touch him - all those things rile him up beyond a point of return.  
If Baekhyun wants this, then be it.  
He slides the card to his hotel room through the device, pushing the door open immediately, only to drag Baekhyun inside and spin him around, back meeting cold, polished wood as Sehun hikes him up by his waist, lips crashing together, violently so.  
Baekhyun sighs, threads his fingers into Sehuns hair and tugs, wraps his legs easily around the dip of his hips, bucking against him. The blond growls into their kiss, snapping his hips forward, making Baekhyuns hips bang painfully hard into the door, ripping a groan from him.  
They break apart, panting and flushed - in Baekhyuns case- and where Sehun normally would take his time kissing his lover senseless, undressing him slowly while peppering butterfly touches along his skin, he just noses up the little expanse of his neck that is visible above his collar, teeth biting hard into the skin right underneath his ear.  
Baekhyun moan brokenly, tries to buck up against Sehun, if only to get a little bit of friction to his painfully hard erection that strains so hard against the taut material of his pants it is, in the truest sense of the word - painful.  
“Please…”, he stutters out, tugging Sehuns hair so hard he feels some of the fine hairs giving way, but Sehun only bites down harder on his flesh, sucking it into his mouth and Baekhyun is sure there will be a bruise, hard to cover up even with his best products.  
He doesn’t care.  
“Please what?”, Sehun asks, but Baekhyun shakes his head, wiggling against the wall.  
“Come on.”, Sehun coaxes softly, licking over the shell of his ear while rolling his hips agonizingly slow, dragging the hard ridge of his length over the inside of the others thigh.  
“You have to tell me what you want.”  
Baekhyun shakes his head again, balls his fists in Sehuns collar, rips at the material until they can hear the seams ripping, a button slipping loose on the front where the bowtie sits.  
Sehun clicks his tongue, makes a silent “tch” sound and drops Baekhyun from the wall, taking a step back. The other follows his movements, drawn forward by the loss of contact and yet Sehun holds up a hand and stops him.  
“Undress.”, he order him silently and Baekhyuns eyes widen for a second, teeth finding his bottom lip in that nervous habit of his. But even though he looks so nervous, so small where he stands, he starts tugging off his bowtie, dropping it to the floor before he shucks off his suit jacket, letting it crumble to the floor as well.  
Sehun watches, crossing his arms over his chest and pushing his hips to the side, ignoring the press of his own arousal in his pants as he lets his eyes wander down the others body, taking in the way his shaking fingers undo button after button of his shirt until it flaps open over his chest, revealing his already pebbled nipples to the warm air of the hotel room.  
It’s then, Sehun stops him.  
“Take off the shirt and then get on the bed.”, he says, voice almost soft around the edges and Baekhyun blinks up at him, all innocence and warm edges, rounds where Sehun has angles and hard lines.  
“Okay.”, he whispers out and pushes at the sleeves of his shirts, slim fingers disappearing in the holes. It’s fascinating to watch him, Sehun notes as he uncrosses his arms and arranges his cock through his pants, pushing it more to the side so the head doesn’t press against the belt he’s wearing. Baekhyun himself is hard in his pants and Sehun is sure that if he would touch, he would feel a wet patch at the front where the smallers cock leaks precome into the fabric. Sehun moves from his spot as soon as Baekhyun has kicked off his shoes and settles on the bed, hair fanning out around his head like a chocolate halo.  
“Undo your belt for me, will you?”, Sehun asks him softly, already opening his own buckle and pulling the smooth leather from the loops, weighting it in his hands like he plans on tying Baekhyun up with it. He sees the shudder that wrecks through the small body on the bed, fingers curling into the bed sheets before they fumble with his slim belt to open it, zipper following suit although Sehun didn’t instruct him to. He will be merciful tonight.  
After that, Baekhyun doesn’t move, just looks up at Sehun out of hazy eyes, his cheeks so brightly blushing, Sehun is sure they will feel hot to the touch of his hand.  
He takes his time, undressing himself. He neatly rolls the bowtie into a small ball, stuffs it into his pocket before he takes off the jacket and hangs it over the back of the chair by the desk, shirt following suit.  
“Sehun.”, he hears Baekhyun breathing out and this one single word carries so much meaning in it, Sehun actually stops in his tracks and turns around to look at the man on the bed. He looks pitiful in his arousal. He’s so wrecked already, all loose limbed and pliant like this. The rush of emotions that hits him has Sehun taking a small breath through his nose before he lets his pants drop to his ankles, stepping out of them and toeing off his socks.  
His boxer shorts come off right after and this time, Baekhyun doesn’t even make a sound. He just lies there, hands on the waistband of his own briefs and yet he isn’t touching himself, isn’t moving a single muscle of his body, as if he’s waiting for Sehun to give him instructions.  
And for the first time since they started this, Sehun truly feels like Baekhyun trust him.  
“Stay.”, he mutters, grasping his own cock to stroke himself, once, twice, a slow third time. The teasing is absolutely worth the way Baekhyun starts moving on the bed, restlessly, as if his body wants to move but his mind tells him to just stay still and endure it.  
“You’ve never managed to get me this angry.”, Sehun confesses silently, letting his weight drop to his knees on the bed. He still holds his length between loosely circled fingers, slowly scooting forward until he can reach out and tap a hand against Baekhyuns feet.  
The smaller immediately pulls his legs up, pushing himself up onto his forearms to look at Sehun with apologetic eyes.  
“I didn’t mean to.”, he breathes and Sehun shakes his head, lets go of his cock.  
“You did”, he states, not questioning, just saying it as a fact. “Get rid of the pants now.”  
Baekhyun nearly falls out of bed when he hurries to follow his words and Sehun has to bite back a laugh. He’s seen Baekhyun in all states of eager, but never like this. He’s frantic, his fingers are fluttering like the wings of a tiny bird, all unfocused and sloppy.  
It’s cute - in a different way than normal.  
Baekhyun’s always been cute. He’s always been all smiles and wrinkled nose and crescent shaped eyes when he laughs, but right now he just looks so wrecked and all Sehun did was kiss him against the door. He never considered their sex life to be boring, no.  
Perhaps he considered their boundaries and borders a little off, seeing as they never defined what they really are but to Sehun, they’ve ventured out of FWB to something a lot more a while ago. Baekhyun has never said it, but Sehun knows.  
Because friends who have sex don’t buy breakfast or spend a day in bed while watching movies. They don’t cuddle on the couch, feeding each other popcorn while binge watching a television show. So yes, maybe their sex life was pretty vanilla, pretty basic. Slow.  
There was no spice and Sehun hasn’t realized that his longing for something stable held him back from actually getting it.  
“So pretty for me.”, he coos as soon as Baekhyun falls back into the sheets, all tussled hair and bright eyes. The other nearly glows under his survey, under the praise.  
Despite the fact that Baekhyuns erection hasn’t been touched in almost ten minutes, it’s still standing proud, nearly purple with blood against the white of his soft, quivering stomach.  
Sehun reaches out and drags a finger over the flesh, feeling its smooth, rich texture under the pad of his index, eyes fixed on the way Baekhyun tries to keep himself steady.  
He’s slowly slipping, already falling and pulling apart at the seams and Sehuns feels his mouth go dry. It’s delicious.  
“You’re into dirty talk?”, Baekhyun manages to get out around a laughing moan, his fingers gripping his own hair as if to ground himself. He looks like he is desperate for it by now, all jittery muscles and red skin. “I didn’t know.”  
“You don’t know a lot of things.”, Sehun chuckles and brushes the back of his hand against the head of Baekhyuns cock in a tender movement that has the smaller groaning and closing his eyes. “I might be into more than just dirty talking, but we’ll figure it out sooner or later.”  
The stylist doesn’t open his eyes until he feels Sehun grasping the backs of his knees, pushing them up until the tiny male is folded nearly in half.  
“What-”, he starts and then breaks off with a shuddering exhale, a broken noise that sounds like a sob or could be a startled yelp that is muffled by his hand that is pressed against his mouth. His lips tingle, feel hot to his palm. But not as nearly as hot as the wet tongue lapping at the skin around his entrance, sliding slick and soft against the sensitive flesh.  
Baekhyun whines in his throat, pushes both his hands against Sehuns head to stop him, but the glare that meets him out of coal rimmed eyes has his body going lax as if on command.  
It’s an odd sensation - oddly pleasuring where it shouldn’t be.  
“Stop….”, he whispers, presses his knuckles against his lips to stop himself from moaning too loudly at the sparks exploding along his skin where Sehun is touching him, flattening his tongue and then pointing it again, pushing against the ring of muscle that flutter under his ministrations. He thinks his head might explode from how red his cheeks are, his blood fighting to rush south or to his face and he hides behind his hands, thrashes as Sehun holds him steady as he pushes him open, slicking him up with his saliva.  
“You’re so cute.”, he hears the other croon, the feeling gone all of a sudden but then rough hands are flipping him over to his stomach and he yelps, hips being pulled up until he’s balanced on his arms and knees, Sehuns tongue pressing harder against his entrance, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart to have better access. A part of him thinks that he shouldn’t be as turned on by this as he is, but it feels so intimate, so private that suddenly he feels like a brick hit him in the face. This is different from what they normally do, but not entirely what Baekhyun wanted. Sehun is so possessive and so intimate with him right now, Baekhyun just knows they’ve crossed the line from something without strings to something that binds him down more than ever. Friends with benefits don’t randomly start rimming each other.  
Or that’s what Baekhyun thinks.  
He whines into the pillow, conflicted between pressing closer to the curious tongue and getting away from it and slap Sehun across the face, his mind and his body still fighting a battle of pleasure and common sense.  
He feels Sehun chuckle, more than he actually hears it, the sound shooting through his body like it’s hot-wired to his very core and he presses his forehead deeper into the pillows, teeth tugging on expensive cotton. The fingers spreading him apart smooth over his skin, fingernails scraping over sensitive skin and Baekhyun shudders. He wishes for a second that Sehun wouldn’t stop, would keep going, would wreck him with his tongue, but the finger easing into him deletes the thought from his mind like wiping a whiteboard.  
He presses back against the stretch, gasps and groans out the tallers name, twists in on himself as the finger fucks into him shallowly a few times.  
Sehun rumbles something behind him, voice so low, Baekhyun can barely catch his words over the sound of his own harsh breathing, over the sound of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. One of the idols hand is pressed against his right cheek, pulling him apart sloppily and Baekhyun blushes red hot when he imagines Sehun watching how his finger disappears into Baekhyuns body. He’s braced for the slow pace again, for their routine to return and the feeling of a second finger stretching him wide open, skin rippling over thick knuckles has him crying out in both surprise and a hint of pain as his body struggles to relax.  
“Breathe.”, Sehun instructs him, but he doesn’t sound tender like he normally does, his voice almost edged with smugness and this rough edge that has Baekhyun rocking back against his fingers. It’s like catching a glimpse of the man Sehun is on stage, hard muscles shining with sweat, eyes hard and unforgiving as he grips a microphone so tightly, his knuckles are turning white. Baekhyun loves to watch Sehun on stage, both live and through a screen at home, curled up on his couch with his tablet balanced on his knees.  
It’s weird, how some people manage to catch the roughness in Sehuns being with a camera like this while Baekhyun never sees this side of him. He feels stuck sometimes, like Sehun isn’t opening up to him. Right now though, writhing in the sheets with Sehuns fingers slowly spreading inside of him, he can only breathe through his nose, trying to steady himself and he doesn’t know if he can take this. His mind tells him that he should miss Sehuns tender side, his soft touches and his gentle kisses. But this feels so right, so terribly good he can’t bring himself to think that.  
Sehun stretches him too quickly, too roughly, too dryly three fingers plunging into him so hard, Baekhyun chokes on his own voice, the normally graceful tone snapping several times, breaking as he feels tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. It doesn’t hurt - but it feels like he’s on edge, balancing on a shard of glass that cuts him open slowly.  
“Fuck.”, Sehun breathes out as soon as he pulls his fingers free form Baekhyuns body and he feels vulnerable like this, gaping wide open and rubbed raw, like his whole body is on display for Sehun, turned inside out. There’s a beat of silence between them and Baekhyun shifts, closes his knees a little, but Sehuns warm hands on the inside of his thighs stop him from doing so. He’s maneuvered almost harshly, a pair of lips crashing against his before his back hits the mattress and the air leaves his lungs in a rush, a small huff escaping him into the kiss. He kisses back almost ravenous, fingers tugging on Sehuns gel-stiff locks before a strong hand grasps his fingers and yanks them away from the tallers hair, pressing them into the bedsheets, fingers lacing together. It’s an almost tender gesture and yet Baekhyun feels like Sehun could tie his hands up and it wouldn’t feel any different. He’s pinned to the bed, hips turned to the side, upper back against the mattress, neck straining to keep up with the frantic pace of their kissing while Sehuns body covers him, touching him in so little places and yet Baekhyun feels ablaze.  
When Sehun parts from the kiss, there is an almost wicked look on his face, gaze smoldering as he lets his eyes travel down over his face, fingers following the path of chocolate orbs, collecting small drops of salt and saliva.  
“I want to see your face when I fuck you.”, he breathes out and his teeth drag over Baekhyuns bottom lip in a taunting, teasing move. He cranes his neck up, wants to taste those lips again, but Sehun pulls away, mercilessly pushing him back down with one hand on his shoulder and the other still holding his.  
“Don’t.”, Sehun growls out and a shiver runs down the smallers spine. He moves a little, tries to turn his hips so his back isn’t twisted anymore, but one look from the man above him makes him stop, freeze where he lies. “Don’t move.”  
While Baekhyun thinks he’s probably never been this vulnerable, this open, Sehun looks nothing but breathtaking. Determined, smoky and feral, all hungry eyes and silken skin stretched over subtle muscles, smoothing out into the steeled lines of his abs.  
He’s almost shy when he dares to disobey, stretching a hand out to run the tips of his nimble fingers over Sehuns chest, ghosting over a nipple and the man above him breathes in sharply, eyes darkening until there is almost nothing left of the soft brown of his irises.  
The taller is kneeling on the bed by now, towering above him as he lets his untamed eyes ravish over Baekhyuns body, his hands resting on the smallers skin like he is contemplating his next move and maybe his arousal should dim under the scrutiny and yet he feels like someone set him on fire.  
“I want to see your face.”, Sehun repeats and finally grabs him by the hips, flipping him onto his back completely and spreading his legs. Baekhyun pants, cock throbbing.  
For a moment he expects the other to take him raw, like this, without any slick easing the way inside and he knows it will hurt - probably for days. But he should know better. Because although Sehun looks almost animalistic in his need, in his anger, there is still this tenderness simmering low beneath the surface of this stage persona kneeling on the bed, visible in the stern line of his lips that quirk up at one corner ever so slightly. Sehun slips away, leaves Baekhyun on the bed there, close to begging and crouches beside the bed, pulling out his duffle bag to rummage around inside, pulling out the very bottle of cotton candy and vanilla lube Baekhyun brought over to his place.  
It almost feels like he planned this.  
He can’t waste a second on that thought though, not when Sehun is back on the bed in a heartbeat, fingers cold and wet with lube, pressing inside him so hard, Baekhyun sobs in pleasure.  
“I thought about taking my time with you tonight.”, Sehun tells him, sounding nonchalant and almost conversationally, even when his fingers are fucking Baekhyun open so relentlessly.  
He still isn’t stretched enough, his muscles still straining around the girth of Sehuns fingers and he bites his tongue until he tastes blood.  
“I wanted to take you apart until you’re sobbing and begging for me to just fuck you in earnest, you know? But you don’t deserve that now, do you?”  
Baekhyun shakes his head, wants to say something but his voice comes out low and almost hoarse around the moan that bubbles from him so loudly, he should be embarrassed.  
He can’t be.  
Again he’s bent in half, two strong hands holding the backs of his knees to press them up against his chest and he wonders for a moment if he’ll just snap into two pieces if Sehun presses down any harder. He’s not that flexible and yet he’s so pliant and devout underneath the taller man, he assumes that Sehun could twist him until he couldn’t breathe anymore.  
“Look at me.”, Sehun commands him sternly and Baekhyun blearily opens his eyes, eyelashes wet with tears he didn’t even realize he was shedding. “Just look at me.”  
And Baekhyun does, no matter how hard his eyelids want to flutter closed again at the scorching feeling of Sehun sliding into him with little but noticeable resistance.  
He nearly chokes on his own spit at the powerful thrust that has his toes curling, a full bodied moan ripping through his frame as Sehun groans above him.  
“Eyes open.”, Sehun reminds him hardly, sheathed inside of him balls deep, not giving him a single moment to adjust to his length before he pulls out and pushes back inside, fingers digging into the plump flesh of Baekhyuns thighs.  
The pace he sets starts off hard and nearly brutal and yet it’s so sensual, so terribly sensual.  
The way Sehun rolls his hips into him, hard arousal dragging over Baekhyuns quivering walls, the way he grips his flesh and bites his lip to keep in his own sounds as Baekhyun moans louder and louder, head thrown back even as he watches Sehun.  
It’s a wickedly sinful feeling and image above him, this man taking his own pleasure from Baekhyuns body, using him without even sparing a single glance up at his face, focused on the way his flesh disappears into his slick, wet-hot body.  
“Please.”, he hiccups out, stretches his arm out towards Sehun, his other hand gripping the pillow above his head to anchor himself and the taller slaps his hand away, arm shooting forward to curl his lithesome digits around Baekhyuns tender throat, applying pressure.  
It’s not much, not really cutting off his airflow and still it’s a dangerous feeling, like Sehun is really just using him right now, pinning him down like a butterfly to a cardboard wall, worn thin and dry, motionless and pretty to look at for all eternity.  
“Xiumin.”, Sehun grunts out, his angry eyes finding Baekhyuns and he holds his breath, throat constricting beneath Sehuns fingers. “Fuck, no.”  
He lies there almost bonelessly, reveling in the feeling of his body shaking with each snap of Sehuns hips, of every drag of Sehuns cock against his sweet spot, making him dizzy with desire and lust. It’s irrevocable, the way Sehun wrecks him. Baekhyun has been begging for this internally for so long and now that he finally gets what he wants, he knows he can never go back. He’s given himself over to Sehun in this very moment, ruined for everybody else. The blond shifts on his knees, uses Baekhyuns throat as leverage to pull him even closer, slipping in so much deeper and Baekhyun keens lowly, tastes the building of his orgasm on the tip of his tongue.  
And suddenly his back leaves the mattress, two hands on his hips lifting him up and drawing him in nearer, his arms wrapping around Sehuns neck as soon as he’s upright on the others lap, cock buried so deeply inside of him, he feels too full.  
The way Sehuns fingers spread him open again, help him move, gyrate his hips feel like the ghost of his tongue earlier, the image and feeling inside of him edging him even closer and he can’t but to moan, gasp, plead so loudly, he’s sure the neighbours will hear every single word he manages to utter between his breathless cries.  
The way Sehun thrust up into him, hips pushing and pulling has him feeling dizzy, clinging to him like his life depends on it.  
There are fingers in his hair, yanking his head back and he’s on display once more, throat bared, the thrill of adrenaline burning low in his belly. When Sehun bites down on the junction of his neck, nearly breaking the skin, Baekhyun all but screams, crashing his hips down against the others pelvis, he wouldn’t be surprised if it would hurt the taller.  
Teeth are dragging over his skin, nipping painfully hard along the creamy skin until they are at his adams apple, tongue darting out to taste skin and salt.  
He shatters.  
Untouched, convulsing and shuddering so violently it’s almost a spasm like electricity running through him, he comes in hot spurts all over Sehuns lower abdomen, the idols muscles contracting at the sudden wetness, the stickiness.  
Sehun is groaning lowly, whispering something into his skin while he keeps him there, his own personal butterfly on a needle, fingers twisted so tightly into his hair it almost hurts, Baekhyuns whole body pulled taut and he feels him swell inside of him, pulsing, impossibly hot. The first wave of pleasure crashes into Sehun like a bullet train, hips gowing still all of a sudden, pushing up and the muscles of his thighs bulging as he comes inside the petite male in his arms, his teeth and tongue leaving a bright red bruise on his throat.  
Baekhyun whimpers loudly, rakes his nails down over Sehuns shoulders until his fingers grab his nape, leaning the side of his head against the others, breathing slowly through his high. Sehun seems languorous in his arms, all tension bleeding from his limbs even while he stays hard inside the brunette, his teeth easing away from his flesh, replaced by his gentle lips. They stay like this for a moment, like they always do, Sehuns fingers tender feather-touches across his hair, his back, his ass, his calfs.  
And while Baekhyun always thought that something was missing in moments like these, he can’t help but to bask in the warmth of it, the intimacy.  
“I wouldn’t have taken her home.”, Sehun whispers later, holding Baekhyun close to his chest, arm wrapped around his waist and fingers stroking lazily over his belly, around his belly button. He’s propped up on his elbow, hand in his own hair, eyes roaming over Baekhyuns sleepy face, this agonizingly loving look burning in his eyes.  
“I couldn’t do that when I have you.”, he confesses into Baekhyuns hair and the smaller smiles, closes his eyes and turns his head to capture Sehuns lips with his, tongue brushing against the corner of the tallers mouth just briefly. He contemplates it all for a moment- the thrill of Sehuns anger rushing through him, the sensation of his hand around the stylists throat, the way his body had taken Baekhyun apart so perfectly.  
The grin that spreads over his face is nothing but mischief and trouble as he whispers:  
“I’m still curious what it would be like to get fucked by Xiumin.”  
Sehuns sound of scandal is unguarded, naked with emotions and Baekhyun laughs when the taller rolls him over, shutting him up with kisses and the heat of his body, hands already wandering down his body again, when a loud bang on the wall above the bed and Yixings angry voice makes them giggly, almost giddily.  
“Shut up for Gods sake! I can’t hear myself fucking over here with how loud you little shits are!”  
Sehuns laughter in his ear is probably his favorite sound, steady and silent and more than Baekhyun could have ever asked for, even when he thought something was missing from his life.


End file.
